1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus which displays an image and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which supplies power to an external device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal or image data which are supplied externally or stored therein to display an image on a screen. With development of related or associated technologies, the display apparatus also includes and incorporates various functions for a user's convenience other than the existing function of displaying an image. For example, a port or a connector is installed in the display apparatus to communicate with an external device, and a user may connect such a port with the external device in a wired manner for data transmission between the external device and the display apparatus.
Other than such data transmission, a conventional display apparatus may supply power to an external device that is connected with a port. That is, the display apparatus supplies power to the external device after adjusting the power to a proper level so as to charge a battery of the external device.
However, as for the display apparatus, a port should be additionally installed in an external side of the display apparatus to supply power to the external device, and a cable is also needed to connect the external device and the display apparatus.